


Hand Holding

by Mantabel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Benna is Ben, F/M, First Time, Genderswap, Love, Married Couple, Ren is Rey, Renna au, Romance, Sex on the Falcon, genderbent au, inspired by LP_Artwork, please follow Lucia on Twitter and Patreon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantabel/pseuds/Mantabel
Summary: That moment when Ren wants to spend time with his lovely wife, but she’s fixing her dad’s ship.(Inspired by characters created by Lucia (@lp_artwork))
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Hand Holding

Ren had found her replacing a power core in the lower deck of the Falcon. Benna’s brow was furrowed as she had seemed to tangled herself in a mess of cords and wiring. She wiped her forehead from sweat as she tried to find where the final component was supposed to go.

“Need a hand?” he asked as he squatted over the open floor panel.

“I almost have it,” she grunted as she reached overhead, nearly stretching her body up as she tried to attach the final piece.

“I can always come down and lend a hand, Benna,” he replied as he sat on the ground with his legs crossed and his chin resting in his hand, “Besides, it’s not like we’re going to lose power anytime soon.”

“No, but when we do, we’ll be drifting in space for who knows how long till someone found our cold bodies.”

“You make it sound romantic,” he chuckled as she looked over her shoulder to glare at him, “I did another systems check and it seems like Chewie had been on top of this repairs for quite sometime. We’d only lose power for 24 hour before the backup system would kick on.”

“Still isn’t going to repair itself,” she snapped as she finally connected the last wire, making the systems power up and the hull start to him again, “That a girl. You won’t let us down.”

“Not with two ace mechanics on board,” Ren stated proudly as Benna lifted herself out of the hole.

“Yeah, but who jumped into action first?”

“I would have found the leak if you had told me what was happening instead of just darting off.”

She rolled her eyes before squatting to moved the floor panel back into place. Ren jumped to his feet to help her and it closed with a loud thud. Ren watched her release a sigh of relief before dabbing her forehead the front of her shirt, revealing the soft, white skin that was underneath it. His eyes fell on the smooth skin while noticing the muscle that was there in her toned body. She was pure perfection in front of him that he had yet to have. He closed the gap between them, catching her off guard before kissing her deeply.

When he pulled back, she released a sigh and gave him a sweet smile.

“What was that for?” Benna asked with a slight giggle in her voice.

“Cause I can,” he answered as he interlocked his hands with hers, “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long, Benna.”

Her smile wavered for a moment as her eyes landed on his scar. The one her uncle gave him when he was still a boy. Knowing the truth still tugged at her heart, despite him saying that he had forgiven the last Jedi for his actions. Her thumb grazed it, following the line down his neck to the collar of his shirt, where it dipped low from the buttons he had not snapped.

“Is there anything else you’ve wanted to do?” she asked in a hush tone, leaning in the kiss the other side of his neck, “Anything that my uncle would disapprove of?”

“He never truly liked me, did he?” Ren chuckled, but his voice hitched when he felt Benna’s teeth graze a tender part of his neck.

“I wouldn’t say that,” she whispered as her fingers worked on undoing his shirt, “He was just overprotected… Overbearing to be correct, but I don’t think he hated you.”

“Come on, Benna. Everyone hated me.”

“I didn’t,” she said with confidence as she looked him dead in the eye.

“Yes, you did. You said so yourself on Takodana, in the forest.”

“I said hated what you had become. I never said I hated you, but I knew… or I’d hoped that there would be some way to redeem you.”

He smiled down at his blushing bride, cupping her cheek as he leaned in close.

“Then I just have to thank you for rescuing me,” he said in a deep voice before kissing her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as hoisted her up and carried her towards the back of the ship.

“Wait… We can’t…”

“I already turned on the autopilot while you were fixing the ship,” Ren replied as he tossed her onto the bed in the captain’s quarters, “It’ll give us a chance to test out the new dark mode Chewie installed. We should undetected for hours.”

“Hours?” She raised an eyebrow as her new husband took off his shirt and started to remove his boots. “You think it’ll take that long?”

“I can go as long as you’d like, princess,” he answered as he leaned in to kiss her, crawling across the bed till she laid against it and he was on top of her.

He couldn’t get enough of her kiss. From the time they had their first when they were so young till the moment the had on Naboo when they exchanged their vows just moments ago, Ren was obsessed with her lips. He had to have them every time and she responded so well to his touch. With one little nibbled, she would gasp, allowing him to deepen it.

When she pushed him light lightly, it was to give her the chance to remove the dark sweater she had on. He blushed to find she had nothing underneath.

“I couldn’t find my binds,” she answered before he asked and pulled him back for another kiss.

May the ancients have mercy on them both.

Little by little their clothes made their way to floor till they were naked in front of each other for the first time. Ren didn’t give Benna a chance to breathe when his mouth latched onto one of her nipples. She keened under him, whining and moaning as he teased the other with his fingers.

He had admitted to Benna that there had been others, short relationships that never amounted to anything, because none of them could even match what Benna was to him. She had been courted, but never went so far as a kiss. Her mother wanted her to settle down, but when the war started, she stood by her mother’s side to act as an aid and a solider. So dating would have had to wait. Yet, despite the distance they had, they could always feel when one was longing for the other. In times of deep isolation when they had no one else, the Force seemed to have reminded them that they were not alone.

So it came to no surprise that when Ren was to be tried for war crimes, Benna pleaded to her mother in giving him another chance. Leia knowing her daughters true feelings for the rogue Jedi, helped in their escaped and acted as witness to their wedding. There was a chance that she would never see her daughter again, but if she could provide her with this moment of happiness, she would be content with that.

He liked the little sounds she made.

“Ren...” she gasped as his tongue changed speed. Her grip tightened on his hair as he looked up at his blushing young bride. It hadn’t been his first time here, but watching her slowly come undone would be something he would never get over. When he began to suck on her clit, she shifted under him and her hips rose as her moans started to get louder.

“Ren... Ah... I can’t.”

“Oh,” he chuckled darkly, “I think you can.”

He kissed the spot just above her pussy before inserting two of his long fingers inside of her. His thumb rubbed her sensitive clit as she continued to unravel before his eyes. He was enamored by her. He had seen this scene played out many times in his mind, but to have it actually happening right now, Ren would have blushed if he wasn’t trying to show dominance.

“You’re so tight,” he groaned as he leaned over her to nip on the soft skin of her breast, “and wet. How long have you been wanting this? Since Naboo or since Batuu?”

“Aaahhhh!”

Her hips lifted up to meet the rhythm of his hand, but he pressed down. He wanted to milk this as long as possible.

“I wish I could show you what I see,” he said smugly, “You’re a true vision. A teenage boy’s wet dream. My 16 year old self would have died at the sight of you now.”

“Ren,” she gasped, “Please… I’m…”

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asked as he leaned back down to suckle on her clit once more.

She screamed. She like her soul had transcended from her body. Reds and blues were bleeding together to make this kaleidoscope of purples. Her senses were singing. Everything in her felt balanced in that moment till her gaze meant Ren’s with a smug smirk across his face.

“You’re... a rotten... bastard,” she gasped as her fingers found their way back to his hair and tugged on his scalp, “You never fought... fair...”

“Yet I won,” he smirked, showing off his wedding band for a moment before taking her lips and kissing her.

She moan against his mouth as he pulled his fingers out to continue to tease her clit. Nibble on his bottom lip as he allowed her tongue to explore his mouth. It was the perfect distraction to get himself centered. He rubbed the tip along her entrance, making her pull her head back and moan again.

“You want it?” he teased her.

“Fuck,” Benna gasped.

“That’s not really an answer, your highness,” Ren chuckled, kissing her cheek and jawline, “Use your words.”

“You’re a bastard, Ren Solo,” she said through her teeth.

“Language, my dear wife. What would your mother think?”

“She would think the same thing,” she responded as she hooked her ankles behind him and pulled him towards her entrance, “Now fuck me.”

He blushed at her demands. Never would he imagined Benna Solo, a prim and proper descendant of Alderaan be so feral. Then again, her father was a ruthless space pirate of legends. So, he softened his gazed, looking deep into those large, chocolate brown eyes and began to obey. He slowly pressed forward watching her eyes widen at the first stretch. She had admitted to have never done this before. She never wanted a distraction from what her mission was, however now, she was allowing him to have her in the most vulnerable state ever and he could sense the fear starting to creep in.

“Hey,” he whispered, cupping her cheek to keep her from looking down, “Just look at me. I’ve got you now. I won’t hurt you. Just say the word and we’ll stop.”

She licked her lips for a moment, swallowed before exhaling the breath she had been holding.

“I trust you,” she answered, an acknowledgment that he had permission to continue.

Pressing forward, he felt her stiffen more. He took the moment to kiss her and whisper sweet nothings as she adjusted to his size. He talked about her beauty, her wit, and her strength, reminding her how much he truly loved her while distracting her from the slight pain he was causing her. Every chance he got, he took the opportunity to advance, trying to still himself from ending things too quickly. Then he had settled all the way inside her and the world seemed to have frozen in that moment. At least the Force seemed to settle in a low hum that echoed deep inside them. A balance that the galaxy had yet to feel but in this small room, it was there, brilliant and vibrant around them, yet it was unseen by the naked eye. A moment of understanding fell between them as if all the answers they had been searching for so long had found in this small moment. A union that would make time stop was truly something amazing and they were apart of it. Tears began to fall from Benna’s eyes as Ren began to move. Their eyes locked on each other as they took part in this forbidden embrace, something that would sure make her uncle turn in his grave and ghosts of Jedi past blush. She didn’t care. Instead she allowed herself to let Ren know that she didn’t.

“More,” she begged, “Faster. Harder.”

He pulled back on his hunches, raising her hips and arching her back as she gripped the pillow behind her. She never held back a moan. She praised him for loving her deeper and harder than anyone had in her life and encouraged him to ruin her. She was no Jedi. She was never meant to be. Her uncle’s legacy was only meant to be his. Her legacy was in front of her, glistening in sweat, muscles twitching as he continued to thrust into her. She had never truly appreciated Ren strength as he took her by the ankles and pushed them towards her head, making her body sing as he found a way to push deeper inside her. Her eyes closed as he continue to dive her over the edge.

She could see their future, on an island surrounded by water. Ren was off in the distance being chased around by two little ones. A girl was chestnut waves like her father and boy with dark curls like his mother. Her hand laid on her stomach with a slight swell as she anticipated their newest arrival. Laughter and cheers could be heard over the crashing of waves and world was at peace around them.

“I love you,” he moaned as he came inside her. She gasped as she followed soon after. He let her go, falling to her side as he caught his breath. After a moment of silence had passed and their breathing had settled to something rhythmic, she found her way to his chest, laying her head on it as one of his arms found her waist.

“I know,” she answered, taking his hand and interlocking it with hers.


End file.
